


From The Top

by TheCobraOfHell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), With A Twist, too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: Everyone knows the reset theory. MC remembers each route and tries to solve everything, only to feel the pain of having to go through each route. But- what if it was the other way around?





	From The Top

“We’ll find him, we’ll find Saeran and everything will be better again…”

MC nodded, their hand holding Seven’s tighter, trusting and determined. Their touch was always so intoxicating to him. After all the time denying it or trying to not let himself fall down in that hole- he just couldn’t help it. They had a way of dragging him around with a curl of their index finger, and he was fine with it. 

Just then, they went limp. Their hand fell from his grip as they slouched over, almost collapsing if it weren’t for their sitting position. 

It hit him like a truck, like always. Seven sighed and got in his car, starting it up and driving back to Rika’s apartment. To help make the ride more bearable, he kept up conversation with MC’s fainted form, going over all the things that they had talked about in the past, then continuing on to plans of the future. 

“Hahah- remember when we went out and became farmers- I had to learn how to drive a tractor, that was entertaining…” He looked over at MC, his smile and spirit fading again once he saw their still slouched form. Sighing, he mumbled to himself, “Yeah- I remember…”

At Rika’s apartment, he parked the car and opened up the chatroom. 

**707 has entered the chatroom**

707: lolol just got back from a hot date with MC  
707: waiting outside the apartment, everyone ready?

**ZEN has entered the chatroom  
Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom**

ZEN: OMG Don’t say it like that!

Jaehee Kang: Yes, Seven, it is very inappropriate for you to phrase this situation in such a way. At least treat MC with respect. 

**Yoosung* has entered the chatroom**

707: i’m just trying to make this as pleasant as possible guys  
707: i know it’s a sensitive issue

Yoosung*: Seven I agree…  
Yoosung*: can you at least be a bit less joking than usual?  
Yoosung*: I don’t think I can handle another rerun T_T  
Yoosung*: -crying emoji-

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom**

Jumin Han: I guess I will be the devil’s advocate here  
Jumin Han: We’re all coping with this differently. Just let Seven have his fun. 

ZEN: Yeah, you deal with it by drinking?   
ZEN: -grimace emoji-

Jumin Han: You say that as though you aren’t doing similar. 

ZEN: I’m NOT!  
ZEN: -fuming emoji-

707: for the record, i’m not having fun  
707: and yes yoosung, you have to handle another rerun  
707: it’s what they want

Jaehee Kang: …  
Jaehee Kang: Do you really think it’s wise to let them continue doing this?

**V has entered the chatroom**

ZEN: Even at a time like this you’re still late?  
ZEN: -grimace emoji-

V: My apologies. I was getting things set again. Is everyone set up yet?

Yoosung*: Yeah…

ZEN: yup

Jaehee Kang: Yes, I am

Jumin Han: I am ready as well

V: Alright, that’s good at least. Saeran is all set up too. Seven, just leave them by the railing like usual, Saeran will start texting them once you’re out of sight. 

.

Seven throws his head back against the seat, staring up at the door to the apartment. It was as though it had never blown up in those previous reruns. MC is still hunched over in the passenger seat, unmoving, real and yet unreal at the same time. He wonders where the real MC is. He wonders if he’d ever really meet them. He wonders if they actually like him and the rest of the RFA. He wonders if they really desperately wanted to help them in their individual reruns- or was it just for the satisfaction of completion. 

That being said, they were getting ready for another rerun after ‘completing’ the game. That had to mean something right? They- they cared right? They had to. 

And he cared about them too. He knew that everyone did. 

He remembered letting Yoosung bawl on his shoulder, whimpering about all the lost future endeavors they’d never have. He remembered Zen drinking close to poisoning, calling him in the middle of the night and wondering if dreams ever came true. He remembered Jaehee continually walking down the street of their coffeeshop, staring at the building that would be or used to be theirs in wistful desperation. He remembered Jumin holing himself up the first time, tearing his hair out, neglecting Elizabeth, wondering why he had let himself get fucked over despite knowing everything. After everything, every single one of them were bending over backwards to help MC through each rerun, and they’d continue to do it for them. 

.

V: Seven? Are you there?

707: we can stop this you know  
707: we can stop them from going through with it  
707: we can wake them up, we can bring them here to where things are real, right?

V: Seven. You know we can’t do that. 

707: WHY NOT?!  
707: why can’t we stop doing this? 

V: Because it is what they want. 

707: can’t you see that we’re all suffering, V? I can’t keep going through with this, and I’m pretty sure that no one else can either!

Jumin Han: I agree. This is horrible. And Elizabeth misses them, I wish it was back to the beginning. 

ZEN: And so we can go through this all again?!   
ZEN: -fuming emoji-   
ZEN: They’d probably still do everything over! They’d take advantage of us, get all the ‘good’ endings and the ‘bad’ endings- they don’t care!

Yoosung*: Zen! Don’t say that! It’s not true!  
Yoosung*: -crying emoji-

Jaehee Kang: Yes, Zen. It isn’t true- you know they don’t mean it…

ZEN: Then WHY are they doing ANOTHER rerun?!

Jaehee Kang: …

V: Everyone stop arguing.   
V: They aren’t doing this to be malicious. They want the same thing as us- closure. They want love too. They want happiness. They want to fulfill us in every way. They want to help us. So we need to help them too. 

707: sure. How do you know that?

V: I just do.   
V: They love us. They love each and every one of us in their own ways.  
V: Yoosung, they love you for your genuine devotion.   
V: Zen, they love you for your passionate desires.   
V: Jaehee, they love you for your acceptance and dreams.   
V: Jumin, they love you for your deep emotions and adoration.   
V: And Seven, they love you for your adventure and expression. 

Yoosung*: Are you sure, V?

ZEN: I don’t know…

Jaehee Kang: …

V: I’m sure. Please believe me. They love you guys so- so much. The least we can do is go through another rerun…   
V: It’ll make them happy. 

.

Discouraged, everyone agreed despite not knowing if what V had said was really true. Seven gave another deep sigh, but this time, he opened the door and hopped out. MC’s body was strangely light as he carried them up to the apartment door, helping them lean against the railing so they wouldn’t fall over before they woke up. 

Once they were secured upright, he opened up the chatroom again. 

707: alright. They’re ready to go. 

V: Good. I will tell Saeran to text them. Let’s take it from the top.

**V has left the chatroom  
707 has left the chatroom**

Seven stuffed his phone into his pocket and turned on his heel to head out- but then he stopped. MC still hadn’t woken up yet, so Saeran hadn’t texted them quite yet. He came back to them, extending a hand to tilt their head up a little bit. Their expression was blank, eyes closed, they looked like they were just sleeping. 

He smiled a little, finding peace in believing they were just sleeping. Leaning forward, he pressed a small kiss to their lips. 

“I believe in you, MC. I love you. And- I know you love me too. I hope I can make you happy again soon…”

Although the idea hurt, thinking of them rerunning his route, bringing back all the pain and misery of plot and memories, it had all brought him excitement instead of sorrow. After all, he’d feel their love once again, he’d feel the caress of their hair and skin, he’d feel their lips and hear their voice over the phone. He’d ask them if they ate, he’d tell them jokes, he’d push them away and bring them closer than before. 

He looked forward to making them happy again. 

Their kiss broke softly, and Seven backed away slowly. He knew he should’ve driven away so they wouldn’t see him, but he couldn’t help it this time. He stayed in his car, waiting to see them wake up. 

About five minutes later, they suddenly straightened and pulled out their phone, a confused look on their face. Just like that, a new chatroom opened, and conversation went on as usual. With another tired and saddened sigh, he started up the car and was off. 

.

**Unknown has entered the chatoom**

Unknown: ...hello…?

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see something else like this? Leave a comment or send a message to my tumblr~ tcohs-messenger  
> Wanna join my discord server? Shoot me a message and I will send you a link!


End file.
